world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
Balish Glissa 1
traversingAscensionist TA began trolling conciseTactician CT at 20:59 -- 08:59 TA: oh boy, Å higher blood! :D 08:59 CT: Er, HELLO there... 08:59 TA: I wenT on Å long Trek This morning up Å GORGEOUS mounTÅin rÅnge 09:00 TA: iT wÅs exhilerÅTing To sÅy The leÅsT 09:00 CT: Really? Do TELL, that sounds very RELAXING. 09:00 TA: You could see noThing buT misT from so UP HIGH 09:00 TA: unforTunÅTely :( 09:01 CT: Ah, that is UNFORTUNATE. I IMAGINE the view up there you be MAGNIFICENT. 09:01 TA: oh? you like heighTs? 09:02 CT: I like them ENOUGH, or AT LEAST have learned to like them, for I have an avian lusus. 09:02 TA: how Λery exciTing! does your lusus leT you ride on Their bÅck? 09:03 TA: i cÅn only imÅgine whÅT Ån ÅdΛenTure ThÅT would be! 09:03 CT: USUALLY, Erndad is rather LAX about that sort of thing. 09:03 CT: If I may PRY upon YOUR lusus? 09:05 TA: my lusus is rÅTher embÅrrÅssing, noT ÅT Åll Ås ÅscendÅnT Ås yours.. 09:05 TA: he is Å lofTy billygoÅT OΛO 09:06 CT: Ah, AT LEAST he is able to FOLLOW you on your trecks, CORRECT? I know someone who has a SLOTH lusus. 09:07 CT: Not very... ASCENDANT, as you said. 09:07 TA: hÅhÅhÅhÅ indeed! 09:08 CT: You NEVER introduced YOURSELF, if I may say. 09:08 TA: My god, my heÅd hÅs been IN THE CLOUDS TodÅy! 09:09 TA: My nÅme is GlissÅ NunTÅk, The mosT noTorious glÅciÅl scÅler you'll eΛer meeT~ 09:10 CT: Ah, I SEE. I am Balish Aggaro. 09:10 TA: BÅeelish 09:10 TA: or 09:11 TA: BÅÅÅhlish 09:11 TA: ? 09:11 CT: It is not TRADITIONAL, but the latter is CORRECT. 09:12 TA: I see, BÅÅÅÅÅhlish 09:12 TA: WhÅT hÅΛe you been doing Ås of lÅTe? 09:13 CT: YES, that is CORRECT. I am CURRENTLY participating in Sgrub, thank you for ASKING. 09:14 TA: Sgrub? Is ThÅT some kind of... ouTdoor flÅrp? 09:14 CT: I would say NO, but my EXPERIENCE in flarp is VERY LIMITED. 09:15 TA: So, whÅT is iT Then? 09:16 TA: Å mÅTing riTuÅl of some kind? 09:16 CT: N-NO. 09:16 TA: O-ok ._. 09:16 CT: WOW, RATHER to the POINT aren't you. 09:16 TA: I expecT The unexpecTed! 09:16 TA: ThÅT's my moTTo ÅnywÅy 09:16 CT: It is an EXPERIENCE, to say the LEAST. 09:17 CT: I believe you will be FIGURING it out SOON ENOUGH, if my LIST is CORRECT. 09:17 TA: Of whÅT LIST do you SPEÅK 09:18 CT: A LIST of trolls who will be CHOSEN for the game. You SHOULD receive it SOONER or LATER. 09:19 TA: Å gÅme! 09:19 TA: I loΛe gÅmes. This exciTes me greÅTly 09:19 TA: I look forwÅrd To ThÅT encounTer 09:20 TA: For now, Though, 09:20 CT: Yes, as I SAID, it is an EXPERIENCE. 09:20 TA: For now, Though, 09:20 TA: I will pick mud off my CRÅMPONS 09:20 TA: They Åre ÅlwÅys geTTing mukked up! 09:21 TA: I TÅke my leÅΛe, Sir BÅÅÅÅÅhlish! 09:21 CT: You are DISMISSED, good luck with the MUD thing. 09:21 TA: Much ÅppreciÅTed! -- traversingAscensionist TA gave up trolling conciseTactician CT at 21:22 --